The Hooded Trail
by Effiritil
Summary: Red's hood is the only thing that stops her from changing into a wolf, a form she has no control over. When it's stolen only days before the full moon, Red and Snow White must risk their lives to get it back. Will they find it in time or will the wolf kill again?
1. Chapter 1

Red and Snow White were running. The Queen, Snow White's stepmother and nemesis, had henchmen out searching for Snow constantly. Unfortunately, this particular band had picked up on her trail. Red had become fast friends with Snow, and was not about to abandon her. Seeing as how they had been traveling together, she was likely to be caught for helping her anyway. So they ran.

The women dodged between the trees of the forest. They were quick, and not a word was needed to be said between them. The short amount of time they had been living together had made them adept at living in the wild. Their bond had helped them perhaps better. They were close. Friends, comrades, like sisters even. It was together they had learned Red's secret. That she turned into a wolf. That she had killed. It was only because Snow was there that Red was able to even come to the truth of these revelations. Snow had also helped Red escape her village when they found out. Despite the fact that Red couldn't control the wolf inside her, Snow had stayed by her side. So Red had silently made a vow to do everything she could to keep Snow safe, both from the world and from herself.

This task, however, was proving difficult. They both were tiring. They had been running for a while, and still had not managed to shake the henchmen. In fact, the men were gaining on them. The women came toward a large stream. They splashed across a shallow, rocky area. They saw the water heading downhill, widening as it went. They followed it, knowing this would be their last chance to shake the henchmen, who had almost caught them.

The stream widened into a full grown river. It ran straight up to a cliff, rushing into a magnificent waterfall. If the women made it to the edge, they knew they could either jump off if there was a lake below, or begin a precarious climb down, where the men couldn't grab them. They sprinted toward it, but just before they reached it, a couple of the men caught up to them.

One of them grabbed Snow from behind, pulling her to the ground. Red saw her friend go down out of the corner of her eye, and turned to help. Another of the men reached for Red, and grabbed her arm. As she struggled to release his grip, he punched her in the jaw, causing her head to spin and her to lose her bearings.

Snow, pinned to the ground, struggled with the weight on top of her. She knew they had less than a minute before the slower of the henchmen caught up to them as well. She reached down and pulled out her dagger from her belt. All she could manage was to stab him in the arm, but it was enough to make him recoil. With a thrust of strength, she pushed the man off her, and quickly sprang to her feet.

She turned to where Red was fighting her attacker. Red had regained her senses, and freed her arm from her attacker. The two were exchanging blows, but Red was clearly outmatched. Snow ran towards Red, calling out her name. When she reached her, she grabbed Red's hand and pulled her away towards the cliff.

The man fighting Red tried to grab her, but only managed to grasp at her clothes. The man who faced Snow had nearly caught them as well, but wasn't quite fast enough. As the women neared the edge of the cliff, they saw there was a lake at the bottom. Without a moments hesitation, they ran straight off the cliff.

Red and Snow plunged into the water below, where it cushioned their fall. The henchmen hesitated at the top of the cliff, waiting for the women to come up, to see if they had survived the fall. But they did not come up. For they had used this trick before. Red and Snow held their breath as long as they could, and swam as close to the edge of the cliff as possible. When they finally did surface, the sight of them was blocked by the cliff and the spray of water.

The henchmen, unsure of what had happened, searched for another way down the cliff. However, this gave Red and Snow plenty of time to run off and leave them far behind. There was only one cost of this escape. When the man had grabbed for Red, he managed to pull off her cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Red's cloak, her hood, was the only thing that stopped her from turning into a wolf. Without it, Red could end up killing anyone, including Snow White. With all the excitement, Red had not even realized she had lost it, at first.

As Red and Snow were making their way through another part of the woods, Snow saw Red's face go deathly pail. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Red's mouth moved a few times, but no sound came out. She finally managed to say, in no more than a whisper, "My hood." Her hands tugged at her collar, where the hood should have been clasped.

Then Snow's face paled, although with her skin, you could hardly tell. She knew what Red's hood did. "Where did you lose it? In the lake?"

Red shook her head. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember. "I think when the man grabbed me, I think he pulled it off then." When she opened her eyes, there were tears in them. "Oh, Snow. Without the hood I can't control the wolf. I'm a danger to everyone. I could kill you. I need to go away. I need to find it." By this point she was sobbing, and hugging her arms around herself.

Snow stepped toward her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. Calm down. We can fix this. We'll get it back."

Again, Red shook her head. "No. You have to leave me. I'm a danger to you. I can't let myself hurt you."

Snow pulled back so she could look Red in the eyes, her hands still resting on Red's shoulders. "What I do is my own choice. And I choose to help my friend. Now, we've still got some time, right? Before you turn?"

Red sniffed and nodded. "The full moon is in five days."

"Good. That should be plenty of time. Now whats say we find a nice place to rest. I'm sure we'll come up with the perfect plan once we have our strength back. It's close to dark anyway."

Red consented, and they made their way to a secluded area in a ring of trees. Snow never left Red's side. When they went to sleep, Snow used her cloak to cover them both. However, Red did not find much sleep that night. She was far too worried she would never find her hood again.

* * *

The next morning, Red and Snow traveled back to the cliff. The hood was not around anywhere. Snow smiled sadly at Red, who was filled with fear and frustration. "Don't worry, Red, we'll find it."

"You don't know that. Those men could be miles away. They could have ripped it to shreds. They could have burned it. They could have tossed it down the river." Red's imagination was running away with her, but not without a bit of truth.

"Perhaps. But I bet they held onto it. It's one of the few clues they have to us. So, we find them, we find the hood. Now help me track them."

Snow began to search the area for signs. Red stood for a moment, her arms crossed, and a frown on her face. As she watched her friend putting so much effort into helping her, she was able to swallow her emotions enough to join in. A wolf was a pretty good tracker. Red had taught Snow how to track better, but she still wasn't as good as her. With Red's skills, they quickly picked up the trail of the henchmen. Red had been right about one thing. The men were miles away. To Red and Snow's credit, they had completely thrown off the men after their encounter yesterday.

They tracked for hours, but seemed no closer to finding the henchmen. The trail meandered back and forth, sometimes splitting, before eventually coming together again. Red's spirits sank as the better part of the day went by. Snow did her best to be cheerful, but it didn't really help.

By late afternoon, the two had come to the edge of the forest. There, the tracks had changed. There were many more boot prints than before. They were all the kind of the Queen's henchmen, and they all led out of the forest. Clearly, their henchmen had joined up with another band.

"Well. This just got a lot more complicated." Snow quipped dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Snow could not easily travel on the open road. While a large group was easier to track, looking for clues on a main highway was all but impossible. The only other option was for them to ask other people.

This was a dangerous proposition in itself. Anyone who they asked could turn them in. One advantage they had, though, was that people liked Snow White. She had helped and saved many of them. In turn, they had protected her even when it could have benefitted or even harmed them. With that in mind, Red and Snow travelled near the road, looking for the nearest trustworthy-looking person.

It took some time, but they soon saw an inviting farmouse. Only, it was out of the woods, in the middle of an open field. Red bit her lip. "I'm not sure it's safe to go out there."

"What other choice do we have?" Snow countered. "There are no towns nearby, and we don't want to end up walking days in the wrong direction. Come on, Red. Live a little." With that, Snow walked purposely, but unhurriedly into the open.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Red muttered, before heading out after Snow.

When Red caught up, Snow said, "Don't run. Keep a steady pace. We'll attract less attention that way." Snow was right, and they made it across the field without anyone taking notice.

They made their way to the front of the farmhouse, where Snow rapped lightly on the door. They waited, but there was no answer. They began to feel conspicuous standing there, and Snow knocked again.

This time the door opened a crack, and part of a woman's face poked out. "Who are you? What do you want?" the face asked nervously.

Snow answered the woman. "We're just a couple of travelers. We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of anyone who passed by here recently."

"Ah. No. Not really. I mean, no one well-meaning has been by." The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously, then widened in surprise. "But you're Snow White!" Snow smiled, but her eyes showed her nervousness. The woman quickly opened the door fully. She gestured with her hand. "Come. Quickly!"

Red and Snow glanced at each other. Both were aware that this woman inviting them inside had burst out Snow's name just moments before. Still, she seemed far more friendly than before, so they took a chance and followed her inside.

The house was really no more than one room. There was a bed in one corner, and a kitchen area in another. It was small, but well kept. The woman led them to the wooden table in the center of the room, and motioned for them to sit. "Let me get you some water." She walked into the kitchen, pulled out two cups, and ladeled water from a bucket on a side table. When she returned, the women thanked her, and took grateful drinks.

"Now," the women said "I'm sure I've startled you all well and good. To be honest, you did the same to me. See, a few hours ago, I had one of those band of Queen's men come knocking at my door. I was scared for my life, and that of my husbands. Turns out, they were looking for you." At this, Snow set her cup down with a frown. "Ah, don't worry. I told them I hadn't seen you. And I hadn't. At first I thought they were going to take me away anyway, but mercy be they left. They warned me if I came across you to turn you in straight away."

Red felt panicked at the woman's last words, and she saw Snow's arm twitch. Snow stared at the woman dead in the eyes, and they both waited with bated breath. The woman started to shift in her chair, and she dropped her gaze. "Ah, will you stop looking at me like that? I won't turn you in. I know you're a kind lady."

Red relaxed, Snow sighed, and the tension in the room disappered. "I thank you, then." Snow said.

The woman blushed slightly. "It's nothing."

Red spoke up for the first time. "Can you tell us a bit more about the men? How many were there? Were they carrying anyhing unusual?"

The woman looked at her curiously. "More than enough. About fifteen I would say. I didn't notice anything unusual about them, but it's not like I was looking. But honestly, why do you want to know so much about them? You should be staying as far away from them as possible."

Snow answered her. "I'm afraid they've taken something from my friend. Something that's imperative we get back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. They headed West. That's all I can tell you. I wish there was more."

"It's a start," Snow said. "Is there anything we can do to thank you?"

The woman gave a short laugh. "My dear, you've done more for me than I can possibly repay. You saved my husband, you see. A while back, he was heading to the nearest town with some crop to sell. He was set upon by some thieves who demanded his horse and cart. We're not rich folk, though we get by. But losing our horse and goods would ruin us. My husband tried to take off, but they pulled him from the cart. Then out of nowhere, you come bursting out, and beat them all off. Ah, when my husband came home and told me the story, I knew then and there who the true ruler of this land should be."

Snow smiled sweetly, and placed a hand on the woman's arm. "I remember your husband. He is a very kind man. I'm glad I could help." They shared a moment of peace, then Snow took a deep breath. She looked at Red. "Well, I think we should probably head on, don't you?" Red nodded, and stood from her chair. "Thank you..."

"Relda," the woman replied.

"Thank you, Relda. You have given us hope." Snow said. Red led the way out of the house. She and Snow stopped just outside the door. They gazed out at the nearly dark sky. Snow turned on her heel.

"Actually, Relda, there is one favor I'd like to ask." Snow said. "Can we sleep in your barn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Snow awoke in a bed of warm hay. Both had managed to sleep well that night. Relda invited them to breakfast, and they shared some time in happiness with her and her husband. Red was able to forget her worries for a while. When they left, they had cheerful goodbyes and renewed determination. There were three nights left until the full moon.

The two traveled westward for some time. They entered another set of woods, and again traveled near the road. "Half a day's walk," Red said. "Relda said that's how far away the nearest town is. Do you think the men will pass through it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what other path they would take, but I'm honestly not sure where they're going. I guess we'll have to try to follow their tracks, and hope for the best."

Red nodded. "I hope we're gaining on them. It just feels like we're marching behind them, without actually making any progress."

Snow just nodded. Most of the day's walk was passed in silence. Each of them was consumed with her own thoughts. Red, for the hundredth time, was thinking of what might happen if she couldn't get her cloak in time, or at all. Snow was wondering how to deal with the henchmen once they found them, and how close a scrape she might be getting into with the Queen.

Relda had been true to her word, and in just about half the day, Red and Snow came upon the village. It wasn't very large, but had a fair amount of people. It had small, but sturdy huts, a few market stalls, and a couple larger buildings. The women skirted around at edge of the forest. They watched the comings and goings, and planned their entry.

"Okay, obviously it won't do to just go around asking about the Queen's men," Snow thought out loud. "So we're going to have be very specific where we go. The men probably have left, but we need to know which way they headed."

Red continued to scan the town. "There. That looks like a tavern. That's probably our best shot."

"Great. I'll go in and quietly ask one or two if they've seen-"

Red placed a hand on Snow's arm while cutting her off. "No, Snow. You're not going in there. Asking a farm is one thing, but there are too many people who could recognize you in a tavern. Besides, it tends to carry the more unsavory characters. I'll go."

Snow sighed, but relented. "You're right. But I'll be hiding nearby and keeping an eye out."

Once decided, they moved to the side of the village where the tavern was. Avoiding the main road, they weaved between houses and small shop stands. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay attention to them. Snow found a place to hide arcoss the street from the tavern, next to a building and behind a couple barrels and random tools. The two looked at each other, and gave a nod to say they were ready. Then Red walked out on the road and into the tavern.

Being midday, the tavern was not especially busy, but there were a few men with mugs at tables or eating lunch. When Red walked in, a few glanced her way. The men at the tables didn't seem more interested than a mild curiosity.

Red decided a bit of theatrics would draw less suspicion, considering the nature of the information she was seeking. She crossed to the bar with a worried look on her face. "Please, sir, can you help me?" she asked the barkeep in a breathy voice. "I'm looking for my father. A group of the Queen's men came and took him away. He didn't even do anything. I know they came this way, but I don't know where they went. I have to find him. I have to get him back before, before..." She let her words trail off, and hung her head.

The barkeep looked at her questioningly. "That's a foolhardy errand, girl. If the Queen's men got him, you're not getting him back."

Red looked at him pleadingly. "Please. Tell me where they've gone."

The man scratched his head. "There was a group that passed through here early this morning, but I didn't hear of them having any prisoners. You'd best give up now, though. Those men were heading toward the Queen's castle."

Red's eyes opened wide. She opened her mouth to respond when a man at the bar slammed his hand down. He looked at Red with hatred. "You!" he growled loudly. Before Red knew what was happening, the man stood up, grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her toward the door.

"Wait," Red said. She tried to pry his hand off, but his grip was vicelike. The man pulled her through the doorway, and threw her onto the street. Red landed hard, and before she could rise the man pounced on top of her. He pulled a knife from his waistband, and placed it at her throat. One look at his snarling face, and Red knew he was prepared to use it.

"Stop! Please!" Red choked out. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Why?" the man spat. "Why? Because you're a murderer, that's why. Don't play the pretty, innocent act with me, girl. I know what you are. You killed my brother. He was part of a hunting party searching for you, and you slaughtered them all. You're going to pay, devil child."

Red gave a choked cry. Her breath came in gasps from the man's words and his weight on top of her, and tears ran down the sides of her face. The man repositioned his grip on the knife.

Before he could use it, Snow burst out of her hiding spot, and rammed into him. He toppled to the side, and Snow kicked the knife from his hand. It flew a few feet to the right. She grabbed Red's hand, and forcefully pulled her up. Red still was dazed from the event.

The man quickly regained his feet, and grabbed the knife before Snow could. He brandished it out in front of him. "Stay back woman, or I'll kill you too." Snow responded by pulling out her own knife. The man scoffed. "You'd protect that thing? That murderer?"

"With my life," Snow responded.

At those words, Red seemed to wake from her daze. "No." She stepped forward, but before she could say or do anything else, a group of men surrounded all three of them. Some held axes or knives, others could clearly take them down by brute strength.

"What is all this trouble about?" one of them asked.

The man, who had dropped his knife to his side in surprise, quickly pointed it again at Red. "This one. This one's a murderer. She killed my brother!"

"A little thing like her?"

"You have no idea. She's a wolf. A demon! I have to kill her. For my brother, and for everyone else she's bound to destroy."

The men looked at the raving man with varied expressions. Some with confusion, others with pity or anger, one even looked amused. Clearly most, if not all, thought he was mad. The first man who had spoken gave a sigh. "Aaa. This is all nonsense. Take their weapons, and take them to the pens. We'll let the next patrol deal with them."

Snow was shocked. "But-"

The man glared at her. "Don't start. Whether or not I believe that man, you're still part of the trouble. Besides, you had a knife out too. I don't like troublemakers of any kind." With that, he nodded to a couple of the men. They stepped forward and grabbed Snow. The other men had already apprehended Red and the man.

They took them to one side of the town, and stuffed them in three large cages. They were made with sturdy wooden bars and had hay on the bottom, probably to catch dangerous beasts, or to keep livestock safe from such. "Don't go anywhere," one of the men mocked, before they all turned and left.

"I guess they're not worried about us escaping," Snow deadpanned. She immediately began to look for an escape anyway.

Red didn't even look at Snow. She sat on the cage floor with her head in her hands. She was devastated. She had caused them to get captured. She had put Snow in jeopardy. And she was reminded of what she had done. Despite the man's rash actions, he spoke the truth. Red was a killer.

After searching for a while without any luck, Snow took a break and sat. Red finally looked over at her. "I'm sorry...Mary." She had caught the man staring at her. She used the name Snow had picked when she first met her. No need to give themselves any more trouble. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

Snow smiled in a sad sort of way. "It's not your fault. Not really. If they hadn't chased me, we never would have lost your hood. And I'm sorry it took me so long to react outside of the tavern. Anyway, we could play who's to blame until morning, but it won't help us get out of here."

Both Red and Snow attempted to break free from the cages, but the wood was too strong, and the locks too sturdy. Night seemed to come somehow too fast, yet too slowly. One of the men came by to bring them bowls of terribly-smelling food and some water.

Snow tried to reason with him, but he ignored her. Red, however, simply stared at him, or rather, the keys he had on his belt. While Snow continued to talk, she reached out and untied the twine holding the keys. It was a move worthy of the bandit Snow White. She had just pulled her hand back when the caged man suddenly yelled "Stop!"

They all turned to look at him. "She's stolen your keys." Red gave a sharp inhale. The man looked down at his belt, then at Red. She tried to look confused, but the man easily moved her arm and found his keys where Red had quickly hidden them in a fold of her dress. He gave an angry grunt, knocked her food and water to the ground, and left.

Red gave a sigh, then glared at the man. "What did you do that for?"

The man smiled smugly. "If I'm not getting out of here, you're certainly not." Red hated him, but he did have a point. If they managed to escape, they weren't about to let him out to try and kill her.

Snow shared in her frustration. "Good try, Red. We'll find another way."

Snow shared her water with Red, although niether had much appetite for the foul food. They settled in for another restless nights sleep, one more day lost to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow woke up early, as usual. Red was awake, but not by choice. She almost felt like she had lost energy instead of gained it. She looked at Snow, who was contemplating, her face towards the lightening sky. The man still snored in his cage.

"Snow?" Red called softly.

"Hmm?" Snow turned her head to Red.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. Something I almost forgot in all the excitement. I learned where the men were heading. The Queen's castle."

Snow's eyes widened for just a moment. Then she gave a half smile, and leaned her head against the bars. "Figures."

"Snow, if we manage to get out of here, we're going to have to split up. It's far too dangerous for you to go there, and it's getting too close to the full moon. I don't want you to get hurt. Not over me. Not at all."

"Red, I promised to stick by you, and that's what I'll do. We'll just have to be a bit more sneaky, that's all."

"Snow," Red said dryly, defeating the humor. She was getting annoyed with Snow's unshakingly positive outlook.

"We will get out of here, Red," Snow said seriously.

"These cages, maybe. But I'm tired of you risking your neck for me. I've been cowering in fear ever since I lost my hood. I don't know if I'll be able to fix this in time, but I need to finish this myself. I care about you too much, and that's why you can't help any more than this."

Snow was about to argue, but closed her mouth and nodded instead. She knew trying to reason with Red now would only harden her view more. Maybe after the cages, she would get another chance to try to change her mind.

The man awoke with a start. He kicked his leg out, and hit the frame of the door of his cage. The frame splintered, and the door leaned at an angle. Both Red and Snow's jaws dropped open. The man, still groggy, didn't seem to be aware of what he had done yet.

Snow eyed her own cage door, and gave it a swift kick in the area the man had. It broke in much the same way. It took Red two kicks to break hers open, but she had scrambled out before Snow even had a chance to come over to her. The man had become aware of what was going on. He thankfully didn't yell out, but quickly climbed out of his own cage.

Red and Snow lost no time in running off. They reached the forest line in a minute, but the man wasn't far behind. He was angry, but they were determined. Red knew she probably deserved to die for what she had done to the man's brother and the others, but she wasn't about to let Snow get caught in the crossfire.

They raced through the trees, but the man was just as quick. They came upon a hillside without much tree cover. As they ran down, Snow slipped on some of the leaves still fresh with morning dew. She fell, and tripped up Red, who was right behind her. They both tumbled down the hill.

The man reached the top as they were falling. He attempted to be careful in his own descent, but slipped on a muddy patch of ground. He tumbled all the way down, and moved no more.

Red and Snow groaned, and untangled themselves from one another. Snow stood first, and noticed the man a few feet away. Despite better judgement, she walked over to him. She noticed his chest move slightly. "Not dead. But he'll be out for a while."

Red brushed herself off. She didn't feel sorry for him, although she felt slightly guilty that she didn't. Snow rejoined her, and they walked away together.

After about an hour of walking, and silence, Red finally stopped. Snow noticed, and stopped as well. "It's time for us to split up now," Red stated.

"Red," Snow said exasparatedly.

"No!" Red said determinedly. "I meant what I said before. You're not coming."

"I know you're only trying to protect me. I appreciate that, but I don't need it. You, however, do need my help. I know the castle. You can't stand up to the guards and the Queen all on your own. The only chance we have is together."

Red tried her best to come up with another arguement, but nothing came. Snow was right. "I hate this."

"It is what it is."

Red looked Snow straight in the eyes. "Fine, but one condition. If we don't get my cloak back by midday tomorrow, you leave and go as far away as you can. I don't want you anywhere near when I turn."

Snow nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The rising sun allowed Red and Snow to get their bearings. They headed in a northwest direction. The Queen's castle was still many miles away. "This is going to be close," Snow told Red. "The best thing would have been to ambush the henchmen before they reached the castle, but considering our delays, I don't think that'll be possible. We're going to have to break into the castle. And with our time frame, we're only going to have one shot."

"What do you recommend?" Red asked.

Snow was silent for a moment. "We could sneak in through the topiary section of the garden, assuming it's not booby trapped. They'll have guards for sure, but I think we'll be able to get by. The hard part is figuring out where the cloak is. If it's with the other contraband, it's probably in the guardhouse by the weapons room. If the Queen has it...we're pretty much doomed."

"That's...comforting." Red realized just how difficult a task she had set herself on. If it weren't vital, she would rather have given up now. But she had finally prepared herself to finish this mission, and she wasn't going to let the wolf hurt anyone else.

The two spent the entire day walking and talking out strategies. Thankfully they encountered no surprises. The closer they got, the more familiar the area became to Snow, so they had no need to ask for directions. To give themselves more time, they even travelled through part of the night, although the darkness hindered their progress. They slept for a few hours. In the early morning, they made short work of some hunted breakfast, and were off once more.

By midday, they reached an area of farmland. Beyond that was another forest, who's trees seemed to grow taller the more they looked at them. "The Queen's forest," Snow confirmed. "The castle is on the other side. Just a few more miles."

Red steeled herself. "Okay. I'll go on from here. You turn back."

Snow bit her lip. "Red, you really could use my help. I'm not afraid of you turning into a wolf."

"You should be! You saw what I did to Peter, to all those men. I'm afraid of myself."

"You won't hurt me. I know you. The wolf is a part of you, and it'll know me too. I can help. Let me."

Red hesitated, but she knew she couldn't take the chance of the wolf hurting Snow. Her eyes hardened with resolve. "You promised. It's time for us to go our separate ways."

Snow stepped forward, and hugged Red tightly. Red returned the embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments. By the time they pulled apart, both women had tears in their eyes. Their feelings were communicated without words. Red turned, took a deep breath, and headed out towards the Queen's forest. Snow watched her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow lied. She hadn't intended to, but when she reached the point of separation, she just knew she couldn't leave her friend to do this alone. Red was far too fearful and caring to let Snow finish this with her. So Snow followed in secret.

Snow followed Red by trail. She knew Red would catch her if she followed too closely. Red was making good time, no doubt spurned on by the little remaining time before nightfall. Snow noticed a couple times Red veered too close to the road. At one point, Snow had to hide from one of the patrols. She watched them as they moved on. She tried to see if maybe they were the group with the hood, but they seemed to be a different group. Thankfully, Snow didn't find any traces of Red's capture, as her prints moved further into the forest.

* * *

Red moved as swiftly as she could through the forest. She avoided outright running because it would make too much noise, and she knew she had to conserve some energy for the break-in. She made good time, and didn't get caught by any patrols, but it was still almost evening by the time she reached the castle.

She sat when she reached the treeline to catch her breath, and watched the guards' movements. The castle towered above her. The guards walked in large circles around the expansive gardens. Red focused on the section of topiaries, cut in interesting shapes. There were only two guards in that section, but there was a lot of open areas between the bushes. The Queen, thankfully, was no where in sight.

Red knew, because it was so late, she had to go with the riskier of their plans. Instead of sneaking in through the servants quarters, she would have to go through the barracks. It was much closer to the weapons area, but she was about one hundred times more likely to get caught.

She moved further west, coming as close to the topiary section as the forest line would allow. There was about fifty feet of open space before she could hide behind any of the garden plants. She waited until one of the guards made a pass, and ran towards the garden. The guard who passed before didn't seem to notice Red, but she could see the other guard begining to turn in her direction. Just as he was about to look at her, she reached a small hedge and quickly ducked behind it.

Red waited, panting, and hoping the guard hadn't spotted her at the last second. After a couple minutes, she felt assured she remained unnoticed. She slowly pulled her head up to peer above the hedge. The guards continued to move in counter-clockwise directions. She eyed her next hiding spot, a topiary shaped like a deer. After another quick check, she leapt over the hedge, and ran to the topiary.

Everything seemed fine. She made her way from one topiary to the next, circling with the guards. She could see the barracks just ahead of the garden path. She had made it three quarters of the way through, when suddenly a bird call rang out into the dusk. It wouldn't have seemed strange, except the surrounding area had been quiet the whole time.

The guards seemed just as surprised as Red, but they quickly turned to suspicion. They focused their gazes to the forest where the call had come from. Both began to run toward the tree line. One of them headed right in Red's direction.

* * *

Snow knew it was dangerous to head to the castle, but she wasn't prepared for the fear and excitement she felt when she saw it come into view between the trees. In a way it still seemed like her old home, and yet it had turned into a forboding place, the Queen's lair.

Snow swallowed her emotions, and focused her attention on finding Red. As she crept up to the tree line, she turned her gaze over to the topiary section of the garden. She saw the guards moving in a standard patrol, and, not too far into the garden, Red behind a lion-shaped bush.

Snow was grateful Red hadn't been caught so far, but was unsure of what to do next. Trying to join her would probably end up with them both being caught. All she could do at this point was watch Red's progress. Red was pretty fleet, and she made her way from one topiary to the next without hassle. She matched her movements with the guards.

Suddenly Snow noticed one of the guards had slowed his pace slightly. Instead of being behind the topiary when Red made her next pass, she would be directly in sight on the other side of the garden.

Snow made a quick decision, and pursed her lips. She let a bird call ring out into the air. She watched briefly, and could see all three in the garden stiffen with surprise. When the guards turned, so did Snow, and she dissapeared quickly into the forest.

She ran, trying not to cause too much noise. The last thing she needed was to be caught on the Queen's land. She hoped the guards would follow only long enough for Red to slip past. She had given her a chance, now the rest was up to Red.

* * *

Red saw the guard heading toward her, and she slipped further around the bush. She held her breath, waiting for the guard to come around and grab her. The guard ran past. Red sighed gratefully. She watched as both guards headed for the trees, and knew this was her best chance to get to the barracks.

She looked around to see if there were any other guards coming to investigate. Seeing none, she dashed quickly toward the end of the garden. She made it. She took another pause at the hedge on the other side. Still quiet, she headed toward the entrance to the barracks.

Another guard rounded the corner of the building. Red ran a few feet to hide behind a wagon parked in front. The guard was distracted by the other two over near the forest, and made his way to join them. Red took the chance to run the last few feet, and slipped swiftly through the barracks' open door.

Inside, Red paused in the shadows of the doorway. There was a somewhat large open area spread before her. It was sparsly furnished, with a few tables to one side, and some rows of chairs on the other. It appeared to be a meeting area troops would use before heading out. At the moment it was deserted.

Red didn't want to get trapped in any place for very long. She remembered Snow telling her the contraband was in the east section of the building, by the back, and next to the armory. Red headed across the room, into the eastern corridor.

She slowed her steps, listening carefully. Laughter rang out from an open door up ahead. Red approached with caution. She heard footsteps coming up from behind, and ducked behind the open door out in the corridor. The footsteps went past, and a voice called a greeting to those inside. Red slipped back out into the open, and, with a deep breath, dashed past the doorway. What she glimpsed of the room was a den area, with a few off-duty guards relaxing.

Red hurried to the end of the corridor where it turned a corner. She hid behind a potted plant, and was thankful that once again, she had been undetected. As she looked for more guards, a small window caught her attention. The last light of the day was quickly fading. Her stomach knotted further.

Red knew she had to move faster. She used her ears to listen more, and quickened her feet. She dashed down the empty corridor, only pausing to peer around corners. When one turn had a guard, she hid in an empty room until he had passed. At another point she had to tiptoe around another guard. He didn't seem to sense anything until she had gotten around him, giving her enough chance to dart around the next corner.

Finally, after a maze of corridors, Red saw two guards up ahead, guarding a room full of weapons and armor. She ignored the room, and focused her attention on a smaller room just off to the side. Instinct told her this room held the contraband, but her eyes told her it was locked. She fumed at herself for not thinking ahead. She didn't have enough time to backtrack looking for a key. Yet she knew she'd be caught in a second trying to lift one from the guards standing nearby.

Red took her chance with time, and headed back up the corridor. She peered in every room looking for a spare key. As she was peering into one, a "Hey!" rang out from down the hall. Red turned to see a guard walking quickly toward her. "What are you doing in here?" he yelled out.

Red froze. She couldn't seem to speak an answer. She couldn't decide if running would be of any use, or if she could overpower him somehow. The more she tried to think, the fuzzier her mind grew. She felt dizzy, and her limbs began to tingle. Red sank down to the floor, and then she was no more. A wolf stood in her place.


	7. Chapter 7

The guard halted a few feet away from where Red had stood. A wolf now stared at him. It's eyes flashed in the torchlight. It let out a haunting howl that pierced into the night. It looked at him and snarled. He put his hand on his sword. It crouched its hind legs. He took a step back and tried to draw his sword, but the wolf was quicker. It lunged at him, jaws opened wide. Then the wolf disappeared.

* * *

The wolf reappeared in a large room, finely furnished. The wolf tried to move, but it was held immobile by magic.

"Now, really. Did you think I would let you run around loose in my palace, killing my guards?" The Queen walked out of shadows, a smirk on her face. She circled the wolf lazily, her long, black dress trailing behind her. "You were foolish to come here, although I suppose you were a bit...desperate." She smiled an evil grin.

"I know you were looking for this." She held up Red's cloak in her hand. "When my guards brought it here, I almost banished them for their uselessness. Until I realized it was magic. Then I figured I could use it for a bit of leverage." She dropped the cloak on the back of the wolf.

The wolf transformed back into Red, who was rather confused. As she pieced together what was going on, The Queen stood with her arms crossed, looking smug. Red tried to get up, but she was still held by magic. Her head was the only part of her that would move.

"Now," The Queen spoke up again, "I want you to bring me Snow White."

Red's eyes widened. "There is no way I would ever do that," she replied.

"You do realize I could kill you on the spot."

Red's heart slammed in her chest, but she forced her eyes to send daggers at The Queen. "Then do it. It'll keep me from hurting anyone else, and I won't help you."

The Queen chuckled. "Oh, but you will. If you want to keep that cloak of yours. The one that's going to stop you from hurting anyone?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I destroy the cloak, and you go back to maiming villagers and howling at the moon."

Red pursed her lips, but didn't respond. Helping The Queen get Snow was out of the question, but so was letting the wolf free to hurt anyone else. She didn't know what to do.

The Queen seemed to enjoy her frustration, but quickly grew impatient. "All right, here's how this works," she broke the silence. "You have one day to bring me Snow White. If you're not back by nightfall, I destroy the cloak. I'll be back in the morning to free you." With that, she turned on her heel, and strode confidently from the room. "Sleep well," she called back without looking, just as she slipped out of Red's sight.

* * *

Red, obviously, did not sleep well. She didn't sleep at all, due to her uncomfortable position on the floor, and the even more uncomfortable dillema running circles through her head. She hadn't been able to think of an escape or a way to save both Snow and herself. As the morning light began to brighten the room, Red waited with dread in her heart.

The Queen appeared soon after, striding in just as confidently as she had left. "Well, don't you look terrible," she said, and smiled. "Ready to cooperate?"

Red refused to look at her, until she felt the cloak being lifted from her shoulders. The Queen dangled it from her fingers as if toying with a pet. Red's look of disgust only seemed to please her more. Then, rolling the cloak up around her arm, she said "Time to go."

The Queen waved her hand, and Red found she was able to move again. She stood with a grimace, pain from being in one position all night coursing through her. She straightened fully, and faced The Queen with a hard expression and silence.

The Queen, clearly waiting for a reaction, raised her eyebrow. Almost before Red knew what she was doing, she rushed at The Queen, one hand intending to claw her face, the other to retrieve her cloak.

The Queen didn't react at all except to wave her hand. A purple smoke swept up around Red, and she was gone from the room.

* * *

Red found herself a ways from the castle, on the main road leading out of The Queen's forest. She still hadn't figured out what to do, but she started walking. Leaving the road after she fully exited the forest, she backtracked the way she had come yesterday.

Stopping at a small stream to get a drink and wash her face, she stared at her reflection. She did look terrible. Her eyes had dark cirlces under them, and her hair was in a tangled mess. Her reflection's frown deepened as The Queen's smirk came to mind. She splashed the water with her hand in frustration.

Red would not help her. She would have her life ended before she ended Snow's. But she would find Snow. She had a right to know what had happened. Although she tried to supress it, Red had a small hope Snow would think of another solution to the problem.

Red continued to backtrack. Although they had not agreed upon a meeting place, Red was confident Snow would also head back, in case they might meet up again. About midday, she reached their former camping spot, and found Snow hiding in a tree.

"Red!" Snow hastened down, and ran to hug her. "You're alive! Are you okay? What happened?"

Red pulled back from Snow's embrace, happy to see her friend, but hating that she had to tell Snow of her failure. They sat, and she related the previous nights events slowly, finding the words hard to speak. Snow reacted with shock, then anger, then sadness.

"Oh, Red. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Snow looked at her with true remorse.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused _you_. If I'd just been stronger, and faster, and, and, not a wolf..."

"And if The Queen didn't want me, you wouldn't be in this terrible predicament."

"Snow, I won't give you up to The Queen. I won't betray you."

"I know." Snow smiled in a sad way. Red's hope faltered at that smile. Snow's usual optimism was gone, just when Red had wanted it most. "To be honest, even if you did give me up, The Queen would probably kill you too." Snow looked up at Red and seemed to regret her words. "I'm sorry. That was bleak."

Red shook her head, then stood. "I appreciate your candor. Now I know I have nothing left to lose. I'll face The Queen, and try one last time to retrieve my cloak. If I don't succeed, then no one will ever have to deal with the wolf again."


	8. Chapter 8

"Red, you can't be serious." Snow stared at her with disbelief.

"Of course I am," Red said, and nodded.

"It's suicide."

"It's my only choice. Either I get my cloak or the wolf kills again. Whatever happens, I won't let you be caught up in it."

"I am caught up in it. The Queen has bargained me for your and others safety. It's a small price to pay. For a friend."

Red sensed Snow was not being truthful when she said that. Of course she didn't want to be killed by The Queen, nor would it be a small price. Red knelt back down to Snow's level. She looked her in the eyes. "Snow, I know you want to help. You have. You've given me more than I could ever ask for. But this is not the time for your life to end. There's so much more in store for you. I think you will restore this kingdom one day. I will protect that, by protecting you. I don't know if I'll live to tomorrow, but something good will come whatever happens."

Snow had tears in her eyes. "Red," she whispered. She seemed to be at a loss for words. She reached forward and hugged Red once more.

Red hugged her back, then gently pushed her away. "It's time." Red took a few steps backward, then looked back in the direction of the Queen's castle.

Snow swallowed, but couldn't find the words. As Red looked one last time at her, Snow cried, but nodded.

Red nodded back, determined. She headed off, uncertain if she would live, but no longer afraid.

* * *

Red marched steadily, but unhurriedly. All her worries over the past few days ran through her head, and one by one she pushed them away. A growing calm flowed within her. She refocused on her coming confrontation. Then a thought struck her. Fighting the Queen in her own castle would never work, but what if she lead her to a neutral ground? The Queen would still have her magic, but no extra items to use against her. Plus, she would have far fewer guards, if any.

Red changed direction, and started heading East. A little ways away, she found a good forested area. There were enough trees to provide cover, but not to hinder movement. There was also an open field nearby, in case she needed to draw the Queen out. Satisfied with her location, Red headed back toward the castle.

As the late afternoon sun beat down on Red, she marched down the road of the Queen's castle. Approaching the gate's, she was stopped by the Queen's men. "The Queen's expecting me," was all she said, before pushing past them. She noticed one of them follow her, but didn't break stride.

Red entered the palace doors, and approached a nearby servant. "Please tell the Queen that I have returned. She will be waiting for my information." The servant said nothing, but turned and walked out of the room. Red waited, unmoving, for about twenty minutes before the servant returned, motioning her to follow.

Red was led to the same room she had left that morning, where the Queen sat looking at herself in a mirror. The servant bowed to the Queen, and left. She looked at Red's reflection and said, "Well?"

Red mentally steeled herself before responding. "Snow is in a forest not too far from here." She hoped by telling at least partial truth, she wouldn't seem like she was decieving the Queen.

"Really?" the Queen asked, in a way that seemed she was already suspicious.

Red nodded. "I can take you to her."

"And just why didn't you bring her here? You think I can't tell what you're up to? You're ready to give up your own life, but not Snow White's. For some ridiculous reason, no one in this entire kingdom is willing to give her up. So, what, you lead me out to the forest where you and whoever else try to ambush me?"

Red let her surprise show. "No! There's no one else involved. And Snow really is in the forest. I just thought..."

The Queen smiled and finished her sentance. "You just thought that if you led me there, you and Snow White would find a chance to get away."

Red paused, then nodded. The Queen was partially right, Red just hoped she didn't know Snow was not actually where Red was planning to take her.

"Well, no matter. I can handle any little revolt you have planned. Where exactly are we going?"

"Wait! Where's my cloak? It's nearing dark, and I want to know you haven't destroyed it."

"Ah, not completely niave, I see. Too bad dogs are so loyal. I might actually have found some use for you." She pulled out the cloak from a fold in her own, then returned it. "And you won't have it until I get Snow White."

Red had to stop herself from smirking. One step closer to making her plan actually succeed. Red described to the Queen the area with the forest and field. The Queen stood, called her guard, and requested a small squadron. About twelve men in total joined them. Then the Queen waved her hand in a now familiar gesture, and they were transported.

* * *

They landed in the field near the forest. The setting sun turned small white flowers to a smooth orange. A light breeze played across their faces. If she weren't in such a dangerous situation, Red would have loved to just relax in this place. It was just the type of place in which she had hoped to have a small cabin.

Red shook her daydreams, and scanned the forest. She gestured to a section, and said "This way," quietly. She didn't bother to wait for the Queen's reaction, but headed into the forest.

Once she had led the party far enough in for them to not quickly regroup in the clearing, she ran. She ducked between trees, trying to shield herself from the group. She heard the Queen yell out in anger, and felt heat as a fireball flew behind her. Red had intended to lose their line of sight, before doubling back to ambush the Queen, but the Queen was too fast. The fireballs kept coming, some striking trees just as Red got behind them, which then started to catch fire. The guards fanned out behind the Queen, so Red couldn't head back.

Red ran deeper into the forest, the flre relentless. One of the fireballs hit her in the arm, and knocked her off her feet. She cried out in pain, but quickly got up, smothering the fire as she began to run again. The Queen's party moved with her, but unhurriedly, like they were enjoying some kind of hunt.

Red, tiring, began to feel increasingly trapped. She knew she had to go after the Queen, or her strength would be spent. She rounded her path, trying to avoid the guards as she moved in from the side. She used the deepening shadows to run up toward the Queen's side. Lunging, Red tackled the Queen, even as a fireball hit her square in the chest.

Red couldn't breath from the impact, but she clawed at the Queen on the ground in a frenzy. Red's cloak had been knocked loose from the fall, but Red couldn't grab it without the Queen using magic on her.

Red's breaths came back in small gasps as she struggled, trying to hold the Queen's hands pinned. One of the guards pulled Red from behind, causing shooting pain through her limbs from the fireballs' impacts. Then Red felt herself going numb, blacking out.

* * *

The Queen, finally having enough leverage, prepared to freeze the foolish girl when the guard pulled her up. Suddenly the guard wasn't holding a struggling girl, but barely grasping a large wolf. The momentary second it took to process was enough time for the wolf to run further into the the forest. As the Queen stood, she could hear it's growls culminate into a long howl.

She prepared a fireball in her hand, but the wolf was moving too fast in the shadows to get a good shot. The flaming trees didn't provide enough illumination to combat the darkness of night, so for the moment the wolf had the advantage. She knew once it came in to attack, though, her magic would prevail.

Then a loud scream echoed out from the darkness. A scream that stopped abruptly as it started. The Queen turned to where it came from. She caught sight a flash of fur. Another scream sounded from behind. The wolf was picking off her guards one by one.

Frustrated, the Queen yelled out "Back to the clearing!" She didn't like hurrying from some animal, but she hurried all the same. Two screams sounded at once, and were also silenced. She could hear the growls and loud breathing of the wolf, which seemed to come from a different direction every few seconds. Another scream. She quickened her pace a bit. Her cloak caught on one of the flaming trees. From just out of view she heard a large thud, a strangled cry, and the snapping of jaws. Freeing herself, she ran, finally reaching the clearing in safety.

The full moon lit the surroundings enough to see anything emerging from the forest. One by one, the remaining guards stumbled and ran out. There were only five.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow left the campsite in low spirits. As much as she wanted to stop Red, help Red, she knew she would only make things harder for her. She shook her head at herself and her negativity. What happened to the champion bandit of the people? The one who would stop the Queen's torture of the kingdom, all the while staying one step ahead of her grasp. No, this wasn't good enough for Snow. If she couldn't save Red, she was going to save someone else.

Thankful that she knew the area, she headed for the nearest village. She hoped to get some new weapons there, since all her old ones were taken at the last village. It turned out she was able to get her weapons and help people at the same time. The villagers agreed to give her a bow, arrows, and two knives in exchange for help in slaying a bear that had been plauging them.

Snow joined the hunting party, and her skills with the bow allowed them to bring it down. She knew it was a good thing, but she felt a bit uncomfortable doing it. The bear made her think of Red, also hunted. She believed Red could learn to control her wolf powers, but until then, in some ways the people were right to be fearful.

She left the village, letting her feet choose their own path, while other thoughts had control of her mind. As the sun set, she began to wonder if Red had managed to get her cloak, or if she had even survived this long.

Snow felt in her gut that something wasn't right. She stopped to study her surroundings. She had paused in her travels by a small pond. There were bugs, a frog, nothing out of the ordinary. She listened hard, and heard a strange sound, almost like wind, but not. Then there was a faint, ongoing crackling. When she looked up and saw the smoke shooting up from another part of the forest, she knew she had to move.

The growing darkness began to trip up her feet, but she continued to run. When a long howl pierced the forest, Snow knew who it was. She ran toward the commotion. She could hear the fire burning clearly now, but still couldn't quite see it. Then a chilling scream sounded, went straight through her, and stopped her cold. She closed her eyes, her stomach turning, as another scream sounded.

"Oh, please, Red. No," Snow whispered. She couldn't stop shivering as more screams rang out. Those few minutes felt like time had stopped, and even when the screams did, Snow felt like time had trouble starting again. Only becoming aware of her heart beating furiously, did she regain her composure. She had to keep moving. She had to save whoever the wolf was terrorizing, and she had to save her best friend from herself.

* * *

The Queen was now very angry. How dare this wolf take out her guards, running around her like it was playing with her. That's the Queen's privilage. She would make this girl suffer.

She heard a low growl from the edge of the forest. It's body wasn't visible, but it's eyes glinted, narrowed and yellow. She could see her remaining guards trembling, but she narrowed her eyes just like the wolf. The wolf leapt out so powerfully that it could easily reach her over the long distance.

She was prepared. She now had a clear line of sight, and despite it's speed, used her magic to once again freeze the wolf. It dropped to the ground, paws still out, teeth still bared. She looked down at it in disgust. "Now for your punishment."

* * *

Snow drew her bow, notched an arrow, and continued on. The scene of the fight was terrible. Trees ablaze lit parts of the forest. Unnatural small craters littered the ground. Many of the plants had scorch marks, and one of the trees was splattered with blood. She could see the body of one of the Queen's men lying on the ground near it, but she tried not to look too closely.

Something caught her eyes a ways further. A couple of trees were still burning, a couple more already burned black, but on the ground was a very familiar red cloth. Snow ran to it, picked it up, looking for damages. Surprisingly, except for the dirt and wrinkles, it seemed fine.

She suddenly heard growling not far ahead. She threw the cloak on her arm, grabbed her bow, and cautiously moved forward. She was wary of anything jumping out at her from the dark. As she neared the edge of the forest, she could see a clearing with the Queen, a few guards, and frozen on the ground, a very large wolf.

Snow let the cloak drop behind a tree, fixed her arrow, and let it fly. It landed perfectly between the Queen and the wolf. The Queen looked up with a snarl.

"Let her go! The next one's going straight in your heart," Snow called out from the edge of the forest.

The Queen's snarl turned into a smile. "Snow White. And here I was thinking you weren't going to show. Perfect timing, actually. Now I can take care of all my payback at once."

"Don't even try it." Snow drew her new arrow a little tighter.

The Queen laughed. "Oh, like that will be enough." She made a show of pacing back and forth, like she was conflicted. "She doesn't want me to kill you, you don't want me to kill her..." She stopped, and a sinister grin appeared. "So I'll just let you kill each other."

She faced Snow again. "It's perfect, don't you think? You'll be no match for her, and when she discovers she's killed her dear friend, well, she'll be howling for a different reason."

"Regina, you can't-"

The Queen held up her hand. She gave Snow an oddly sweet smile, then said "Goodbye, Snow White." She flipped her hand, and the wolf began to move again. Then she transported herself and her guards away.


	10. Chapter 10

The wolf, discovering the only one left was Snow, got up and began advancing on her. Snow pleaded with her, "Red! Red, it's me. I'm your friend. You know me. Remember how you caught me stealing your eggs? Remember searching for the perfect place for our cabin? Come on, Red. Please."

The wolf advanced painstakingly slowly. For a moment, when the wolf's ears twitched, and it's eyes softened just a bit, Snow thought she had reached her. Then it's snarl grew wider, it's growl louder.

Snow turned and ran. She could hear the wolf launch behind her, but she tried desperately to run those last few feet. She threw herself on the ground, grabbed the cloak, and flipped over just to see the wolf's teeth about to land on her face.

Snow hugged the wolf with the cloak as it landed on her, fearing she would be ripped to shreds with the cloak before it could work. With her eyes squeezed shut, she felt the shape becoming different. She opened her eyes, and exhaled, just then realizing she had been holding her breath. The wolf was now unmistakably her friend. She gently manuvered out from underneath Red, making sure the hood was now securely over her shoulders.

Red seemed very dazed, and unaware of her surroundings. She was breathing heavily, and her head kept moving from side to side. When her eyes finally rested on Snow, they suddenly widened in recognition. "Wait, what, Snow?"

Snow smiled, leaning against a tree, suddenly feeling drained of energy. "We made it."

Red was silent for a few seconds, her roving eyes displaying her quickly moving thoughts. "I don't remember. The wolf came out again, but I don't know what happened. How did you get the cloak? What happened to the Queen? Don't tell me I-" She let her last sentance fall short.

"Red, the Queen's gone, but no, she's not dead." Snow told her how she found her, and all that she knew had just happened.

Red was horrified when she found out she had attacked Snow. "Oh no! Are you hurt?" Her eyes looked for signs of blood or injury. "What have I done? I was supposed to keep myself from hurting you."

"Calm down, Red. I'm not really hurt. You look far more banged up than I am." Red had a large red welt on her arm, and her clothes were singed on the chest.

Red held a hand to her chest, but said "I'll be fine." It was quiet for a moment, then she suddenly smiled. "I can't believe it worked out! I was almost certain I was going to die. And I actually got my cloak back! Thank you, Snow. I could never have made it without you."

"Anything for a friend." Snow stood up. "Come on. Let's get out of here, and find a more cheery place." Red took her offered hand.

"I'm so glad I didn't end up hurting anyone." Snow flinched slightly, but kept her gaze straight ahead. She had not told Red about the Queen's guards. She had intended to wait until she felt Red was better prepared for it, but she had no choice now. Just as Snow opened her mouth to respond, Red continued. "I have this nightmare vision of you in my mind. You're standing by some trees, you're speaking, but I can't hear what. You look scared, like you're pleading for your life. It makes me so uncomfortable."

Snow's face lit up, confusing Red. Snow stopped suddenly, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, and I think you will be soon, too."

She ignored Red's continued confusion, and pulled her along. Out of the forest. Away from the ashes and blood. Soon, she thought, Red and the wolf would live peacefully. Soon, the wolf would be what she knew Red truly was. A protector, not a killer.

* * *

Red's confidence grew with each step out of the forest. This short journey had tested every bit of will, strength, and bravery she had, and she was still alive. A part of her still feared the wolf, but she faced it now with determination. She would gain control of it. She would find a way to help those she had hurt. And she would help Snow claim the throne that she knew was truly hers. The cabin would come someday, but now it was time to fight.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading! This is my very first fanfic. It is also my first attempt to write a longer story. I know it could be improved, but I'm overall pleased with the result. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
